‘TMSNBLEV01’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for ornamental Helianthus varieties to be vegetatively propagated. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Helianthus plant.
‘TMSNBLEV01’ is a seedling resulting from the crossing of the seed parent, an unpatented proprietary Helianthus hybridus referred to as ‘HE13026’ with the pollen parent, an unpatented proprietary Helianthus hybridus referred to as ‘HE13002’. The crossing resulting in this new variety was conducted in July 2014 in Suffolk, UK. The selection of the new variety was made in July 2015, by the inventor at a research greenhouse located in Suffolk, UK.
‘TMSNBLEV01’ was first asexually reproduced by terminal vegetative cuttings at a greenhouse in Suffolk UK, August 2015 and has been asexually reproduced over an approximately three-year period. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.